moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Langley
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = Arthur Arcturus Langley 23rd May L.C. (Age 32) Langley Farmstead, Lordaeron ---- |Row 3 title = Designations |Row 3 info = Baron (of Queensridge) Commandant (of The Eastwatch) '(The) Wolf' 'The Butcher of Tarren Mill' ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = The Grand Alliance * Seventh Legion * The Eastwatch Kingdom of Lordaeron Argent Crusade Citrine Eagle Armies of Legionfall }} ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Langley Althalos Langley (Grandfather) ☩ Matilda Longford (Grandmother) ☩ Arcturus Langley (Father) ☩ Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine A. Langley (Sister) Thornton Corvinus Thornton (Grandfather) ☩ Bathilda Bale (Grandmother) ☩ Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Loric Thornton Dalton (Half-Brother) Torgue Slagbeard (Adoptive-Father) ☩ Isauriel Rosewood (Ex-Wife) Oliver Mattias Rosewood-Langley (Son) |Row 6 title = Coat of Arms |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Titan Creation Patron; Aggramar |Row 8 title =Signature |Row 8 info = |image = ArthCropS.png |caption ="War. It's all the same." ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = * Seventh Legion * The Eastwatch |Service = 23 L.C. - 31 L.C. Argent Dawn 31 L.C. - 37 L.C. Argent Crusade 37 L.C. - Present Grand Alliance |Commands = Knight of the Argent Dawn Knight Champion of the Argent Crusade Lieutenant Commander of the Armies of Legionfall Commander of the Stormwind Armies |Battles = |Awards = Complete list of decorations }} '''Arthur Arcturus Langley' (Born '''Arthur Arcturus Langley', 23 May, 8 L.C.)'' has, and continues to, fight for the Alliance and its supporters. With his undying heroism in the face of danger for the betterment of Azeroth has awarded him the Alliance Legion of Valor medal. The man's efforts in the improving the Alliance and Azeroth as well have earned him the rank of High Commander of the Alliance and its military forces. A fruit borne from the roots of Stormwind and Gilneas intermingled into the lands of Lordaeron; he is a man of three kingdoms. Having leapt from Alliance to neutrality in the hands in the Argent Dawn, he soon returned back to the blue and gold after the fall of the Argent Crusade. With the threat of the Legion ever present, he found himself a prisoner and tortured for many weeks. If not for the assistance of the famed Army of the Light he would not have seen the light of day. Even now, he continues his efforts with the Alliance to this day and does whatever means necessary to ensure not only it’s own, but humanity’s continued survival and prosperity. Today, the Langley heir continues to fortify and increase his land of Queensridge, having inherited it from his father. The great valley in the northeastern forests of Elwynn providing a well enough get-away from the world. Fairly recently, he was entrusted by Alliance High Command to lead a small initiative within the Alliance alongside his brother Loric, titled the Eastwatch. Their purpose; to ensure a better future for Azeroth. In the times he has, he returns to Queensridge to settle with his lupine companions. =''Physical Description''= ---- Standing at a height of six foot three, Arthur is fairly tall for his species and fulfills in strength as well. When he was just a boy, his mother titled him the name ‘Young Lion’. Through vigorous training in the amount of years stationed is a farmhand for his father's land, Arthur’s physique is in the peak of human shape. Albeit shorter than most humans, Arthur's strength is what he dwells upon most. Now sporting a full head of golden locks and a scraggly beard to hide the scar along his jawline; he looks more like his father than mother now. Ever since he was a boy all he knew was physical labor, though not for building muscle for the war effort, but to survive. While a life upon a farm in central Lordaeron was not life-threatening like other places of Azeroth, he was not a day without being soaked in sweat from tending to the farm. After the siege of the Lordaeron, he lived amongst other homeless denizens of Capital City. There they bettered themselves by any means necessary. Killing. Stealing. Though, that is not where he rested. Arthur would work to find himself fighting among the forces of humanity in the form of the Argent Dawn. Through the countless years and war efforts, Arthur's physique remains in peak condition until the coming of the Legion. Not a day goes by that Arthur does not further his training, continuing to house the strong form of his. Arthur never ceases to pass by a chance to endure hard work upon the fields of his town of Queensridge. A common sight being him chopping lumber in a small clearing in the valley After the events of his arrival to Argus, Arthur has been seen sporting a quite the differing appearance. His once brilliant golden locks were stained a decaying silver while his facial features remained the same. Looking much older than he truly was, it can be commonly mistaken by passerby. Following his capture by the Legion and escape, scarring can be seen littering every inch of the poor soldier. In his armor plating, few can be seen peeking beneath the collar. While in his casual clothes, they can be seen in full along his arms and chest. Having shed the long mess of tangled hair, Arthur typically slicks the fine fur back and refuses to have it any color besides the stark white. =''Arms''= ---- ''Iron-Scale Armor'' Following Arthur's return to Azeroth after the campaign on the Eredar home world of Argus, he began to feel a weight of his typical plate armor. Soon, he would begin his journey to wearing chain and mail that was tight fitting, but also provided just enough protection against enemy blows. Further reinforced with plate to offer a better durability to the armor, it's blackened surface has seen Arthur through many plights against the Horde. With his most recent visit to the same vrykul smiths that had reforged his shattered blade, their magics were sewn into the chain of his armor. Runes of magic and strength were settled within each link. ''War-Plate of the Runic Marauder'' With the upcoming war between the Alliance and Horde over dominion of the world of Azeroth, Arthur chose to don a much more durable set of armor. Having forged the armaments from titanium found in the northern reaches of Azeroth. Pieces of plate cover his upper abdomen and lower body, yet leaving room to breath along his bare forearms and biceps. The openness, yet protective armor allows for a more free-form way of battle against his enemies. While the same magics that littered his previous armor, dot the current piece, their magics remain the same. A recent addition to the plate was onto one of the shoulder armors; a cleaned wolf's head is properly strapped to the area. Akin to those of the forests of Elwynn, it is symbolic to the continued trust he has maintained in the region. With his fondness for the runic magic he utilizes so frequently, he had the armor plating adorned with some similar. The dark indigo shades of the plate now eliminated with the bright sky blue of the runic patterns. ''Lupus & Mordere; Fangs of the Wolf'' Lupus; Paired together as twins, the first blade being the weapon passed down by each male within the Langley lineage. The Family Blade. The only object taken from the wreckage of his original home; the family blade was wielded by his father in the First War. And by his father in the settlement of their kingdom. Having drank in the blood of the orcs of the Horde, the differing threats of Azeroth's native races, and other humans alive, it's skin is worn yet hardy. The blade is etched with an emboldened amount of runes that emit a curious hymn when in battle. Modere; The second having been forged coming the Alliance and Horde war dominating the globe after the Legion's invasion. Made of hardy silver ores found about Azeroth, its weight is light, but can hold a significant amount of force behind them. The blade can ignite with a destructive magical core, but also hums with enchantments and runes granted to it. While they are mostly used one at a time, there are circumstances where both are used simultaneously. Carrying each, after he had shed the plate armor of his days, Arthur chose to utilize two blades instead of one for a single reason. What happens when one sword shatters?' As the tale goes, the blades together were in the inspiration of the teeth of his companions. The two fangs of the wolf. ''Vrykul Runes Being granted to him fairly recently, Arthur returned to the lands of Stormheim to the ancient smith that had gifted him the mythical axe and reforged his blade. After the loss of the ability to call upon the Light, and denial to study the ways of any magical art, Arthur found a different calling in the position of the ancient runes. The very same runes etched into many lodgings, trees and weapons of the vrykul. A choice was made by the man, to carve into his skin the very same runes. Instructed to do so correctly by a sage of the vrykul people, each rune was blessed for a variation of strength, fortitude and stoicism. Each glow blue when in use, and emit a dull hum. Carved with care and made in honor of the titan patron Aggramar, the runes dot cross over the countless scaring along his upper body. As time goes on however, Arthur sees how desperately he requires these runic abilities and may perhaps visit the sage for more. =''Personality''= ---- Growing upon a farm, Arthur was taught the only way to survive in this world was to toughen yourself with every passing day. It is to grow in skill and mind with each passing eve. Developing as such, he was always a kind soul. He never truly had a mean bone in his body. Always welcoming those that visited and offering any thanks and gratitude that was given to him. He grew up with nothing, yet it was fine with him. Being humble was something he knew from birth. Even to this day, the ideas of being better than another do not truly exist. Having left his roots as a paladin and found his own path has left him vulnerable. The realization dawning upon him that he was simply a mortal man without the magics. Still, he did not flaunt these newfound abilities. Arthur truly never did understand the importance of having noble blood of the lands of Stormwind from his father, having of course lived upon a farm as a child. He saw only the futility in seeking a seat amongst vapid nobles uncaring of the common man. He is not above demeaning himself to protect those below him, often humiliating himself to offer some form of refuge. Over time however, Arthur has grown from the passionate soul of a young paladin trained in the Argent path of the Light. Almost as if reality had finally dawned upon him, his personality and attitude had begun to adapt to the newfound path he was upon. The climbing in rank has also offered the young Langley a view into the real world and finally seeing the duty and responsibility of leading. He is still passionate in his ideals, but not to extent that it will blind him. True to a cause, Arthur will do what it takes to achieve his goals. Even if many do not agree with the steps taken to do so. =''History''= ---- Lordaeron ''Childhood'' Borne to farmers in central Lordaeron, Arthur served as a farmhand to his father for most his youth. His sister spending most the time with their mother. His father was once a soldier of the Alliance that served in the First War. After the finality of the war he'd settle down and create a farm just north of Capital City reminiscent of his home of birth. His mother, one of the few Gilneans that had left their home, had found herself upon the stout soldier within a battle against the Orcish Horde. Taking his hand in marriage, she would join in settling down in a Lordaeron. The both of them believing the lush forests an ideal place to raise a family. Arthur was still a boy when the Second War had come to the shores of Lordaeron; the villages were raised as the orcs attempted an invasion upon Capital City. The Langley Farmstead was one of them. His father and mother defended the two of them until they fell at the hands of the invasion. His sister having vanished from his sight in the chaos, having not been seen since. Arthur had managed his own route of escape, and traveled to the safety of the city walls. All that remained in his hands was the blade his father handed to him when he taken his final breath. Arthur would go about to live within Capital City as an orphan, living off of what he could to survive. He'd be found and raised in a brothel; managing what he could until he would come of age. His presence not paid any mind by the soldiers and higher folk that paraded the city without care. With war just along the border of the kingdom; Arthur began setting his sights on attempting to train himself to a more suitable level. ''Adolescence'' Growing into a skilled warrior under the tutelage of a man leading a back alley group of fighters; Arthur learned a lesson in hand-to-hand combat, thievery and even a bit of swordplay. His skills were sharper than what a simple farmhand could offer, and he continued to live out his younger years as a street rat. Not that it would have benefited him any better than a farmhand. Though, as he aged; so too did his hatred for the orcs. The pain they had caused him. The losses he had suffered. The life they had robbed from him. It all was their fault. And they would pay. In time. Tales would come of the Second War coming to a close outside the city walls. The great Anduin Lothar giving his life for the victory of humanity and winning the battle for Blackrock Mountain. Even of heroes venturing into the great portal the orcs had arrived from. Insanity. While others stayed behind to recover and rebuild their fallen homes, Arthur, would keep to Capital City and situate himself alone to his thoughts. As summers would pass, peace would not be attainable for the young Langley. Growing into adolescence, had earned him a spot into the outside world. Yet, stories of grain being tampered with filled his ears. A plague brimming within the lands of Lordaeron. Operating under the leadership of the great Uther the Lightbringer, Arthur set alongside other paladins to combat and contain this threat. His work alongside the famous warriors granted him merit of respect in the eyes of the Alliance. The Argent Path Even with their faith in the Light, nothing had seemed to work against this newfound plague. It was then, Arthur journeyed into Eastweald, now known as the Plaguelands, and found the order of the Argent Dawn. Haunted by the horrors of his past, he set out through the plagued landscape and towards the incoming doom. He worked against the undead as they rose to fight, joining the Dawn and studying under the renowned Maxwell Tyrosus. It was here, he found his home. A place to make his name known. Even after waves of undead crashed against the walls of Light's Hope and other outposts, they persevered. Their strength in the Light would never falter. Campaigns into the dead wood of the plaguelands were always a job of the Dawn, and Arthur as well. Each time they would venture into the plague-infested forests, a welling sense of dread surfaced in him. He even thought back to his Prince, Arthas, and how one person could do this to their own people. To their kingdom. Many of these thoughts plagued his mind in those trying times. Years passed as Arthur continued his training under Tyrosus, becoming a skilled wielder of the Light during the time. The Dawn provided him a home as he worked with Kaldorei, Human, Dwarf and even races of the Horde that had broken past their faction’s bickering with the Alliance. It was long before Arthur offered them the trust the deserved, but he soon that would begin to change. News would reach them by gryphon that adventurers had found the Dark Portal reopened, traveling within to combat the demonic threat once again. Arthur chose to remain in the plaguelands after being asked by Tyrosus about his decision. Stating that Eastweald was his home. And that he would see this venture through to the very end alongside the Dawn. The battle of Light's Hope Chapel offered Arthur a vision into what would forth come for the young paladin in his time of the Dawn. The Argent Crusade was formed under the might and leadership of Tirion Fordring against the will of the Lich King. And Arthur was one to accompany them into their venture to Northrend. Having never been outside of Lordaeron's borders, the trek was challenging for the young man. But in the end, they made landfall upon the frozen beaches of the Howling Fjord. From the fjord forwards, Arthur found the harsh environment of the frozen wastes to he none less than inhospitable. The grueling snowstorms and bloodthirsty undead roaming the grounds only proved the above statement. Alongside the Argent Crusade, he followed Tirion and the Ashbringer to outpost after outpost. Even if their forces were outnumbered and hope diminished, he shined a beacon of virtue and justice that could not be snuffed out. Victories scored across the frozen wastes; each waged by Alliance, Horde and Argent hands. It was at these moments that Arthur witnessed the brutality of the attack upon the Wrathgate. The utter betrayal of the apothecary known as Putress. The unity that he saw against the Lich King was ruined. The leaders of the Alliance, mainly King Varian Wrynn, calling the Horde traitorous mongrels. While the Horde did no better to rebut with the bullheaded Warsong Offensive leader, Garrosh Hellscream. The tenuous pact against their much greater foe, was shattered. It was from then on, that Arthur understood the true importance of remaining neutral in the coming battle. Their perseverance against the Lich King's forces further proved their ability look beyond it. Arthur, demonstrating his skills within the tournament, was also enlisted to strike the forgotten pinnacle of Icecrown Citadel. A valiant champion of the lance and steed, while striving to become an embodiment of hope among squires within the Crusade. From their station of order of the Argent Tournament Grounds, Arthur joined in campaign after campaign against the Lich King. From the cursed lands of Zul'drak, to the once forgotten plains of frost in Dragonblight, Arthur rose within the ranks as a beacon. Even with his timid nature and lack in surety in himself, he almost seemed to forget that within heir holy crusade. It was here, where he met Zaria Blackmoore within the ranks of the tournament. The two became comrades in the war against the Lich King and friends after their battles. This friendship would lead into future events to come after countless wars. The two became inseparable and both earned names for themselves, until the time of the Tournament until their fight at the citadel arrived. Months would pass that seemed like an eternity while other adventurers of Alliance and Horde faced horrors together once again. Their efforts after assaulting the halls of Ulduar would be tested in the arena of champions. Arthur witnessed wondrous duels between champions of the two factions, and savagery they instilled a bit of worry after hearing the Warsong Offensive leader. Again, led by the great Tirion Fordring, Argents, Knights of Ebon and even members of the Alliance and Horde breached the walls of the citadel. Arthur was one of the tenacious defenders that held the line of the Scourge while an elite group removed the foul king from power. The world was safe; for the moment. With the defeat of the Lich King, Arthur and the other Argents set out to the Eastweald, now known as the Western Plaguelands. Hearthglen was their first target; vanquishing the remains of the Scarlet Crusade from its walls and rebuilding once victorious. The cynical crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out. Their bloodied banners of Lordaeron were burned and replaced with the brilliant Argent white. While the Scarlet Crusade would be yet another thorn in their side, they never became more of an nuisance after their defeat in Hearthglen. Their return only welling of bottled histories from the past. But those were cast aside; the plaguelands not being entirely safe yet. It was with that notion, that Arthur set out with squadrons of peacekeepers to different areas of the plaguelands to cleanse and heal the land of the ancient sickening undeath that plagued it. Steel met the marrow and sinew of ghouls, while it tore past rotten bones of skeletons. The Argents brought valiant victories across the score of the Western side of Throndril River. The land all but returning to the healthy green it once housed. Druids of the Cenarion Circle soon joined their cause, bringing their magics and knowledge of the lands to their side. It was not long, however, until the sight of Andorhal appeared in his vision; the long lost human town was one of the most violent of losses in the Scourge's assault. Yet, it was not only Scourge, but the forces of Alliance and Horde fighting one another. It was a sad sight indeed seeing the teamwork of the once noble factions fighting against one another. But, was most intriguing, was it was not their hot-headed Warchief, but the Banshee Queen. He had never trusted Sylvanas, seeing her more as a potential threat than ally. Her forces were regrettably successful in taking the town, even going so far as to use the Lich King's valkyr for her advantage. Arthur's view of the undead elf had only worsened after this. It was now that their attention set upon the most contested of the area. The east side of the river where a pungent rust-colored smog hung above the land. The undead were much more numerous and at times more fearsome. Yet, Arthur and the ever diminishing squadron of crusaders continued on; tower by tower until they finally reached the haven of Light's Hope Chapel. The remnants of the Argent Dawn had still survived in the harsh climate. When found, he embraced his long lost mentor with pride, seeing that they had survived here for some time without the rest of the Crusade. That would be no more. And it was not long till the lining of the aged chapel were rebuilt. Protective walls were erected about the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds. Many would flock to the keep as its protective walls ensured a safer holdout against the forces of the Scourge. Towers were erected and fortified in the lands about the Eastern side, ensuring their path to cleansing the land was progressing.Tirion would stay within Hearthglen to lead from his seat of power, while Tyrosus would lead the expeditionary force within the East. Arthur had found homage in the town of Hearthglen, establishing himself as a renowned Crusader after the efforts within the plaguelands. Having participated in the war against the Lich King and originally been in the Dawn, he was seen as a figure head to many. He was even gifted the chance to train and oversee the mission's each Argent would take upon themselves. Their work to cleansing the lands of Lordaeron was hard fought and would possibly last a lifetime at the very least. ''A Home of Blue & Gold'' The Legion; all would know of the day that the burning shadow would return unto Azeroth a third time. The looming threat emerging across the great sea to blanket the sky in a perpetual fel green darkness. The Alliance and Horde rose to act against the Legion and its monstrous forces. Forces were even dispatched to the still-healing lands of Eastweald; Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade rising to remove the vile thorn that had lodged itself into Azeroth once again. And they were victorious in the north, having been bolstering their forces since the fall of the Lich King. Until finally, it was time to move unto the Broken Shore. The Legion's home front upon Azeroth. The Crusade was decimated with their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and scheming to eliminate the Light's chosen from the fray. Arthur, having joined the onslaught onto the shore, managed to escape after rescuing many Argents that had been captured. Their only hope finally arriving in the form of the Alliance and Horde. Both working alongside one another. Arthur could not believe what he was to be seeing. The combined forces of the forces of Azeroth were driving the Legion back to their portals. All seemed to be in the clear, until they had finally come across Tirion. The Ashbringer. Locked within Gul'dan's grip before ultimately struck down by a colossal Doom Lord. It all happened so fast. The death of the man he had so passionately served. So tirelessly praised. Gone. Rage filled the young Langley's eyes as he saw the once great paladin plummet into the burning pool of fel, utilizing that anger to strike down the doom lord and move forwards with the Alliance. Yet, the forces of Azeroth were fighting a losing battle. With the endless forces of the Legion threatening to overrun them, Sylvanas Windrunner ordered the Horde to retreat. Leaving the Alliance to fend for themselves. Many were lost. Many were able to fight their way to the gunship for rescue. One, however, stayed behind. King Varian Wrynn. The man whom Arthur had thought so long ago to strive only on anger and passion, had developed into a wise and loyal king. That same king, sacrificing himself so that they could escape the Legion. It was only after the conflict had settled, that the Argent Crusade were able to find the Highlord and see him in his last waking moments. Arthur was one of the few able to be present in the funeral of the great paladin. A death he would not soon forget. Not long after the battle at the Broken Shore, Arthur was one of the many paladins of the Argent Crusade, Alliance and Horde to merge into the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand. He stayed to himself, often sitting in silence beside the memorial of the great Highlord that had fell. Champions had taken up the Ashbringer and many other powerful weapons to fight the Legion, yet the spark that had ignited in Arthur had all but extinguished. Reserved and quiet in most of his work, Arthur would remain secluded for many months from society. But all was not lost in that fact, for Arthur had caught sight of many soldiers dashing through the halls beneath Light's Hope donning the color orange. Curious as to their affiliation, Arthur learned of the order known as 'The Citrine Eagle', having been operating out of their city of Talongrab in Alterac for some time now. He could not tell if joining such a group would be a well earned idea, but he believed it had to be worth a shot. Before long, Arthur had been within the Citrine Eagle for weeks. Starting out distant towards the other members, Arthur was easily absorbed into the family that was the alteraci order. He would even reunite with his long time comrade, Zaria Blackmoore; the two having ties within the Argent Crusade. Over time, Arthur began to open up more and more as the organization warmed him. The events he would participate in to support them grew and even worked to offer guidance to the Matriarch at times. He would even stand shoulder to shoulder against the Legion forces upon the Broken Shore. Now revitalized towards the cause, Arthur continued his efforts as not only an Argent Crusader, Silver Hand Paladin, but a Citrine Eagle. While the Light had always been strong in the young Langley, gifting him with the courage and confidence in his time of need within the Argent Dawn, Arthur's grip upon it began to slacken. Finding himself more and more instilled in the ways of simple battle, Arthur continued to be surprised at how much he had come from the stumbling and gentle soul that had lived before. It would ultimately leave him after a fateful encounter during his time on the Broken Shore. Upon the battlefield, Arthur was a commanding soul and always instilling the courage to those around him rather than the other way around. It was at this time, in association with the Armies of Legionfall, Arthur would be entrusted to lead a platoon with his past experience in the frozen wastes of Northrend. What had appeared to be a successful venture could only prove to be a colossal failure. Ambushed and finding no way out, Arthur's men were butchered before his very eyes. Each cut down as he could only defend from the onslaught. He had called upon the Light countless times, but it was silent. It was until Arthur was the last remaining, that the Light finally answered. Rays of holy light burst forth and piercing through each demon to render them all to piles of ash. Even with the demonic pursuers vanquished, Arthur was forced to watch his soldiers die within his arms. A mark of what was to come. After the events of the Shore, Arthur would continue his efforts to assist the Eagles in whatever shape or form he could and in wherever fold it would take him. Interestingly enough, the forces he had worked with asked for the man and his order's assistance upon the Broken Shore once again. The Cathedral of Eternal Night was their point of attack. To finally rid the holy place of demon filth and offer the forces venturing to Argus a safe route. Upon forming a temporary base of operations upon the eastern ridge of the landmass, the Eagles took to the skies in an effort to take the terrace leading into the Cathedral. The flight resulted in an aerial dogfight against swarms of Felbats. Their battle was hard fought but won eventually as the combined forces of their magi burned them to a crisp. With the area now in the process of consecration, Sir Langley and four Eagles proceeded into the unholy depths. Removing the Legion threat from the halls seemed simple enough; the Eagles alongside the Armies of Legionfall tore through the ranks of demons before they came across a dying Eredar. His words brought fear into the hearts of their men as the Legion was not their only enemy. The Void. Beings of darkness, flesh golems and amalgamations hounded the Eagles through the temple. An all out slaughter erupting upon the upper wings between the Eagles, the remaining Armies of Legionfall, the Legion and the Void. With the armies evacuated, the five Eagles traversed the accursed temple to its pinnacle. It was not long till they came across a void horror of a thousand mouths and they were forced into a losing battle. In a final last ditch effort to save the others, Sir Langley plunged his holy blade into the beast alongside Valantus whom activated a portal stone. The chaotic energies of the void beast and the magics of the relic collided and the two were gone; a sacrifice only the remaining trio would truly come to understand. The only item the Armies of Legionfall ever recovered from the scene was the broken helm the fallen lion had worn in his apparent final moments. With his arrival upon Argus being 'rough' as one would put it, Arthur found himself surviving on the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree. Thought, fate would be unkind in the form of his capture at the hands of the Legion. Tortured beyond measure, he believed surviving the events on the Broken Shore was a mistake if this was what he would be sentenced to. When all hope seemed lost, he would be saved by the fabled Army of the Light and joined their forces. As the Alliance and Horde finally ventured into the forgotten world of Argus, the forces of the Citrine Eagle reached the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree. Beneath the dirtied and sweat stained silver locks, each member of the order could begin to perceive the figure's facial structure and the familiarity behind it. A reunion would be made between the changed Langley and the Eagles. With friends circling Arthur they returned to their forward base, Destiny Point. He took his moments to settle in and begin his hearing of what had occurred in the few weeks he had been separated from the Eagles. It would be the last time he met with them. It was during his time returned to Stormwind that he met the beautiful priestess in all her glory. Isauriel Rosewood. Hailing from Lordaeron, much like himself, over the months of their meet they enjoyed one another's company. Being the accident-prone individual he was, Arthur found himself to be her patient in the medical wing. From there, through flirtatious jabs and frequent visits'','' the two agreed to continue seeing one another. While not of course instantaneous, through multiple dinners and working alongside one another, their relationship bloomed and the need for one another growing with every day separated. Ever since that life-changing encounter, the duo have been connected by the hip, never seen without the other. Even as the drums of war sound, Isauriel demanded she be made a part of the old wolf's work in the Alliance. With their marriage having been settled privately rather than in-front of a full crowd, Arthur proposed the she live with him in Queens. An offer that she easily obliged. Recently, the pair had borne a son named Oliver and the findings of two more on the way. Returning Home Having returned to Stormwind after the war effort on Argus, Arthur has fully invested in protecting the home front of the Alliance from any other threats, after the Legion's defeat at the hands of other famed warriors. His mind only upon the benefit of those within the Alliance and the lands of Azeroth. He would find himself deployed to all manner of lands. From the dense forests of Hillsbrad, the twisting sands of Tanaris, and even the frozen peaks of Dun Morogh. He would return to Stormwind and his home many times of course, yet he would keep his focus upon the battle ahead. Over time, Arthur has found himself without the guidance of the Light. Walking a path alone in his efforts against every foe that dare stand before him. While he did go about his duties as a Commander, he did so as if a piece of him was gone. As he brought his mind to the pages of countless tomes within the Stormwind Library, he found himself upon the Titan known as, Aggramar. Folktales of the being's great courage and strength inspired him and led him to a spiritual journey into the lands of Stormheim. His ancestors, the vrykul were awaiting the human as he traversed the lands and offered clarity upon their greatest strength; Willpower. Having blessed him with an ancient axe and the wisdom of the history of humanity and the vrykul. Today, Arthur uses these abilities in every area of the battlefield. Whether it be flinging his rune-decorated weapon into the fray or burning with the willpower and very strength of his kind; he is a force to be reckoned with. With his time in the Blades of Greymane, reunions were in order. Having found the child his mother had bore before her meet with his own father, Arthur found himself in the presence of his half brother; Loric Dalton. The man was much more wild and gruff, wearing more furs and metals unknown to Arthur; as well as sporting a monstrous bone-clad bow. While adorned with scarring just as Arthur was, the two strangely grew to enjoy one another. Being, of course, half-brothers in family. Never fearing Arthur would threaten to take the land their mother had built in Gilneas, Loric would offer his aid to his brethren whenever he may need it. Having once pledged himself into the esteemed Stormwind House of Nobles, as a Lord Temporal, Arthur had begun to see the fault in the group's work. Filled only with men wanting to plant themselves in a spot for their own benefit or simply to enact personal gain against another, he was sickened by the behavior. Those that claimed they served directly under the King were no more than squabbling fools that attempted to further their own advantage. The House was in shambles. Deeming it no longer fit to be apart of, Arthur took his leave of the order chock full of vapid nobles and committed himself to spending, whatever time he could away from the war effort, with his family. Arthur, having joined alongside his brother Loric, came together as one to form the Eastwatch. A handful of the King's elite of different nations. The group knew an Alliance and Horde War would erupt soon and they would be the ones to offer their skills to the advantage to the blue and gold. The Eastwatch would serve as a beacon for all other orders to serve the Alliance at their best for the coming bloodshed. Loric would be the one to arrive to his brother with a piece of the planet's crystalized blood to his commanding officer, Arthur having inspected it in the company of the other two. It was a power beyond what they had realized, and the Horde had their eyes upon it as a prize. Dispatching Loric to the forgotten sands of Silithus, he was to intercept any Horde scum and recover any pieces of the recently labeled, Azerite, back to him. With his newly borne son, Arthur has vowed to combat the Horde and defend the lands and family he has against any foe that dares cross his path. Following the campaign in Silithus, under High Command's orders, Arthur was trusted to begin recruiting humans from all nations, dwarves and gnomes for the betterment and progress of the Eastwatch. With rumors of Horde forces suddenly moving further east into western Eastweald, their targets had not been just Alliance, but Argents. Alliance camps overrun. Outposts destroyed. The forces, from what one could see being the Horde, were to make take the lands of the Western Plaguelands for themselves. Arthur, under personal orders after bringing news to Alliance officials, tasked himself to banding together regiments under those he was most familiar with. His mission statement was to gather what he needed and set forth into the plaguelands and stop this incursion from this newfound threat. Alliance forces made landfall upon the coast of the Hillsbrad Foothills into the town of Tarren Mill. A home for many forsaken, was brought to a smoldering heap as the town was burned to the ground. The sheer brutality in how innocent forsaken civilians were slaughtered, earned Arthur he nickname '''Butcher of Tarren Mill. Enjoying this conquest, the forces proceeded to march north into the bivouac known as Chillwind Camp. A hard fought victory was earned by the Alliance forces as they came into contact with the Horde, but at the loss of their commanding officer. Even as the Alliance were quick to recover his tortured form, they rushed to combat the Horde on yet another front of the Plaguelands. Steel and iron clashed in desperate struggles for dominion over the landmass. Finally, after carnage had engulfed the land and blood had saturated into the soil, a massive scale of Azerite burst from within the war-torn town of Andorhal. Both the Alliance and the Horde rushed to claim the newly risen substance; the result of their battle changing the fate of the plaguelands for days to come. With the Western Plaguelands, including Andorhal, and Chillwind Camp under Alliance protection now, it was a time to return home with the Azerite that had burst forth mid-campaign. With their actions, the Horde presence in the lands of Hillsbrad and the Western Plaguelands were crippled. It was time to come home. With recent events, Arthur has been assisting any other lords and leaders of the Alliance in their endeavors. As well as searching for more willing to serve the secretive Eastwatch. He has offered his support to Argent leaders, such as Lantos Swiftsong and Rease Stoneheart, what with the recent upbringings of Lordaeron reformation groups. Such including sending foodstuffs and supplies through mage portals to Hearthglen. Having grown into a man within the Dawn and even further into the Crusade, Arthur feels himself torn between it and the Alliance he has pledged his allegiance to. Understanding the dire threat Azerite was, the Alliance's High King Anduin Wrynn devised a meeting between forsaken and human families of both Alliance and Horde as a sort of peaceful approach. The idea was unliked by many, but did not seem too farfetched. Within the fields of Arathi did they meet, allowing the many the chance to speak with loved ones long since passed. And that many of them did. While a great deal retreated in disgust, an equal amount enjoyed their time. Arthur, was not one of them, choosing to watch the ordeal from afar as if to guarantee the Banshee Queen did not act on a preemptive strike. What Arthur did not expect, was the unveiling of the proper queen of his long forgotten homeland; Calia Menethil. He had heard stories of her existence and the possibility of her survival. But, this? For her to be on the fields in Sylvanas's vision was dangerous and foolish. Still, he dared not question his king on the matter. As if time had answered the wolf, some of the forsaken appeared to be rushing to the Alliance's aid. While ideal for them, was doom for the Alliance and their cause. Arthur drew an arrow from his quiver, ready to strike true through a forsaken skull, but was unable to at the sight to beheld. Calia. Perhaps it was the wind, but the hood that masked her figure was gone. She was free to the world and all hell broke loose. Rangers took the air, blanketing the ground with volleys of arrows. But they did not strike Alliance members, but only their own. All of the Forsaken wiped out. Arthur could not believe the sight he was beholding. And finally, the Queens took the stage. Sylvanas astride a monstrous bat charged towards Calia with furious intent. The Alliance did what they could to prevent the damage, but they were sadly too late. One. Two. Five arrows pierced the girl's heart. They could do nothing but watch. And when the forsaken forces had retreated, and the civilians buried their dead, only one answer was given to the Banshee Queen. Her horrifying choices would bring the world down upon her. Arthur took to his own, leaving the lands of Strom to retreat back to Queensridge in quiet solace. ''Beauty of War'' Betrayal. Vengeance. A destructive nature is what hailed the Alliance following the attack upon Darkshore with such sudden ferocity. The Banshee Queen spearheading the assault onto the Kaldorei lands without any rhyme or reason to the Alliance. Even with this defense, the Horde managed to break ranks through Astraanar and plunge its way into the forgotten shores west. The tree was not their target however, but Archdruid Malfurion. It would not be far from the conflicts beginning that Stormwind could finally muster the strength to send their troops west. But, by this time... it would be too late. Arthur and the forces of the Eastwatch were tasked with the daring mission of working their way into Darkshore and eliminate the threat that remained. Gathering those enlisted into the initiative, they planned their will of attack onto the forests of Ashenvale to defend the Kaldorei people. While differing perspectives were shared, they all shared a unified thought to protect the innocent from this unreasonable bloodshed. Huntress Savagetusk was made to meet the forces of the initiative in the lands of Ashenvale come the following days. The end result of their mission, many of the Kaldorei people would be rescued. A hope preserved, but there was still a job to do. They were unsuccessful, yet were able to save many of the Kaldorei people. Upon the final day, as embers flew from the sky, the combined forces of Eastwatch, Dwarven Vanguard and Hundred Glaives worked as one to push back the remaining Horde. Separated from his allies, Arthur was faced with a small warband of remaining Orcs that had begun praising their work. They fury. The blind white hot rage fueled him as he leapt into the fray. Mercy was not an ideal he held that day, as one by one they fell. Some, disemboweled by the sharp steel of a blade, while some were not so lucky. Some believed a peace could be established. That they could forget the hatreds that burned as fervent as the World Tree's embers. Some even dared to continue the famed Tournament of Ages. Arthur, disgusted by the act, shunned any who would partake in such frivolous games. A home and life had been destroyed by these monsters, and some Alliance had even chosen to enjoy themselves with those very same monsters. There was but one reason Arthur ventured to the Tournament, and that was to speak to the Argents of their standing. Following that, he saw no purpose in remaining. The revulsive sights almost caused him to be nauseous. The time had come to dawn onto the Siege of Tirisfal; following the burning of the World Tree. Arthur found his morals tested as the forces of the Alliance made landfall on the northern coast of the forests of his birth. The invasion had quickly spiraled into a catastrophe as arguments and disagreements boiled between the Alliance ranks. Having so many individuals not fond of one another and unable to separate their personal beliefs from wartime began to crumble the moral of the troops. How one would think of the Horde? Of the Alliance prisoners? Of the neutral parties that called this land home? While they did manage to succeed and earn themselves a great many victories, it was at the cost of lives that would forever be lost in this ordeal. During the middle of the week, after regrettably finding our his beloved had managed her way onto a ship leading into the battle, he and Isauriel took it upon themselves to begin scouting the eastern side of Tirisfal. There, they found a pair that the wolf recognized almost instantly. Valnash Sorrowgrave and Sanari Shadowtear. But, what surprised him was their passiveness to the war at hand and choosing instead to evacuated the citizens of the north. The innocent. Truth dawned upon Arthur as he witnessed the very same people he had butchered in the north so few months prior. The people who had called this land home. His people. Their blood was on his hands and the almost overwhelming guilt brought the man to his knees. Nash and, what he once called, his sworn enemy agreed to allow their pasts to settle. The two of them understanding the pointlessness in the slaughter of civilians. He allowed the undead a peaceful retreat, and perhaps even wishing them the best of luck. Now, the wolf made a decision. Throughout the continuation of the Siege, he made his place in slaying any Horde forces that dared tread before him. Yet, he did his best to spare those that pleaded for mercy. That they would not bend the knee to the Banshee Queen. His homeland did not matter anymore. His people were evacuated. All that remained was to rid the elf from human lands. For Lordaeron is not a place. It is a people. =''Companions''= ---- Virtue In his days within the Argent Crusade, Arthur honed his skills as a knight within the tournament grounds. Often finding himself without his own proper steed; he'd find a small mare nestled within the Argent stables. After approaching the horse carefully, he had won its trust with a tactful use of tasty grain. From then on, he had set upon teaching the steed he had now called 'Virtue' into combat. And quite the combatant she was; leading him into decisive victories across the area. With lance in hand and shield in the other, he and Virtue were unstoppable. The steed continues to assist Arthur wherever he tread and has even scorched the ground where he has trampled over the corpses of Horde soldiers. To this day, he calls upon her assistance wherever he may go. Including the upcoming Horde and Alliance war. Queensridge Wolf Pack With the recent redesign of Queensridge, Arthur found himself upon many hobbies within the mountainous canyon. While settling himself as a lumberjack for some time, Arthur find himself upon an unlikely ally. The dire wolves of Elwynn Forest; much known for their ferocity and the history of antagonizing stragglers on the forest roads. With ever increasing tasks by the guards sent out to kill the beasts, they saw Arthur's home as an opportunity. He treated their Alpha's with respect as, strangely, they did as well. As his govern over the land continues and the size of it increases, the wolves of Elwynn have begun to migrate to Queensridge, as the land now serves as a safe haven for them. One, more specifically, has been offering his aid to the Lord in the form of a loyal companion. Titled Kara, by the young lord, Arthur calls upon her aid wherever he may need it. She was originally a runt of the pack and smaller than the rest of her kin, but that did not hinder her will. Arthur chose the smaller worg as a companion to move across the land for that same will of iron. He also has been known to call upon the full might of the pack during times of battle, and soon of war. Charging past lines of enemies, cleaving heads and limbs, while his lupine companions shoulder him on either side. Recently, the wolf has been seen sporting battle armor specifically made for it. While their old enemy, the orcs, specialize in these beasts, Arthur enjoys that they follow his lead rather than theirs. = Relationships= ---- ''Matriarch Zaria Blackmoore'' ''' * A pair both having their own taste of the Argent order. The duo served in the War against the Lich King within the Argent Crusade, Zaria and Arthur share a common set of ideals. Both children of dead kingdoms and both serving the Alliance to their bitter end. While Arthur was undying in his loyalty to the Matriarch of the Citrine Eagle, that did not stop the two of them from sharing old stories from the war effort and enjoying each other's company. [[Torgue Slagbeard|General Torgue Slagbeard]] * The dwarf and human encountered each other from the time of the War against the Lich King, the two developing quite the kinship for one another. As Torgue would often become the 'father figure' of the two and support Arthur's decisions. As he worked within the Alliance Expedition, Torgue would come to see Arthur in his prime. Continuing to work alongside the young Langley in his time of need, Torgue is a venerable and experienced combatant that offers aid in whatever area he can. [[Garion Magnus|Lord Garion Magnus]] * A fellow brother of Lordaeron from birth, Garion and Arthur shared a certain brotherly kinship. A humble fellow, skilled in the arcanic arts as well as Stormwind politics. Garion and Arthur encountered one another during wartime, at the Legion Invasion and two of them had similar viewpoints on the Alliance/Horde War, often conversing about the future together. The wizard has also been known to convince Arthur into approaching at in a different manner to the Horde conflict; the boy wise beyond his years. [[Alverdo Blackmoore|Commander Alverdo Blackmoore]] * Another son of Lordaeron, Alverdo and Arthur found themselves upon each other within a Grand Alliance meeting where multiple orders would converge and exchange ideas and plans for the war effort. As time had passed and Arthur was gifted the rank of Commander over the secretive organization of the Eastwatch, he had managed to reconvene with the paladin. While the two have parted ways fairly recently, the two manage to reunite in meetings of nobles of the Stormwind lands. [[Evelynn Greene|Marshal Evelynn Greene]] * A woman of skill and subtlety, they encountered each other through work and with similar ideals in their mission to benefit the Alliance. Having met with her and her husband in close quarters, the trio immediately took a liking to one another's work ethic. After joining the Tempest Concillium officially under her orders, they began to work with one another in benefit for the Alliance and it's lands. But, as time would pass, the ideals and morals of both parties seemed to differ and cause the trio to depart. [[Berenal Grayblade|Duke Berenal Grayblade]] * Upon searching for more history about his mother's heritage, Arthur found himself upon the order known as the Blades of Greymane. An honorable order lead by the esteemed Duke Greyblade. While at first, the greatest each other as typical soldier and higher rank. But, over time, Arthur's respect for the man grew and a friendlier air surrounded them. Often joking at one another, but always ready to switch to a more serious tone if the time needed. Even Berenal's wife Aleyina, Arthur was able to form a respectable bond with. =''Appearances''= ---- ~The lands and locations the Langley Heir has fought within and for~ * The Second War ** Siege of Blackrock Spire * The Plaguelands Civil War ** Death of Othmar Garithos * War against the Lich King ** Battle for Light's Hope Chapel ** The Nexus War ** The Argent Tournament * The Shattering ** Retaking of Hearthglen ** Restoration of Eastweald * Tournament of Ages * Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth **The Broken Shore **Shadows of Valor Conflict **Assault upon the Tomb **Invasion upon Argus * The Azerite War ** Alliance Intervention in Eastweald ** Ashes from Embers ** Siege of Tirisfal/Battle for Lordaeron =''Offices and Honors''= ---- ''Offices'' ''Orders, Decorations and Medals'' Grand Alliance Decorations and Medals Below are Arthur's thirteen awards and decorations. =''Gallery''= ---- Current-Time Art: Arthsihdiel.png|Sihdiel ArthChero.jpg|Cher-ro ArthHal.jpg|Halchroma Arthur commission 01.png|Saltmatey ArthNorseJCB.jpg|JuanCarlos NSSketch.jpg|Noirsnow Arthbust3.png|Cut-Box DFUpdateA.jpg|Dancinfox NewDFArthur.jpg|Dancinfox ArthurVSValnash.jpg|JuanCarlos DaKaArthur.png|Kasimova Dariia ArthurClan.jpg|Abang AmmaLangleys.png|Ammatice Arthur & Loric LumberjackArthur.jpg|Pirate-Cashoo FarmerArthur.png|Phi-MD ArthurSin.jpg|Sihdiel ArthurHommicue.jpg|Hommicue Langleycommand.jpg|yeehso10 LangleyIchisip.png|Ichisip ArthSanarJCB.jpg|JuanCarlos Arthurastrilohne.png|Astri Lohne Arthurnozomi.png|Nozomi SaltyArthurCropp.png|Saltmatey Arthur & Garion Arthaflecksketch.png|Iji DancinfoxLangleyBros.jpg|Dancinfox Arthur & Loric Arthurevilinleel.jpg|Evilin Lee 91396 chopcio.png|Javvie 98272 COMM - ARTHUR.png|Nikicalma ArthShei.jpg|Sheisketch 99741 jobwarcry.jpg|Elzdraw 90131 COMM - ARTHUR.png|Nikicalma Arthur and garion by saltmatey-dc8hjbi.png|Saltmatey Arthur & Garion 90207 arthur.jpg|Phi-MD SheisketchArthur.jpg|Sheisketch Old and Young Arthur Arthcher-ro.jpg|Cher-ro ArthurFelice.png|FeliceMelancholie 73706 Arthur.png|KadajXxX Treadblade.jpg|TochiDiez ArthurZhou.png|ZhouCong ArthurChibi.png|oWinTer Pre-Argus Art: SheisketchArthur.jpg|Sheisketch Old and Young Arthur 53205 arthur.jpg|Evilin_Lee helm.jpg|Myself 49178 Won0222.png|FeliceMelancholie 54320 commission guy thingy thing.png|Miranduless 46670 approved-3.jpg|Ayie_OlaerArt ArthurLangley-0.png|Dariia Kasimova 39015 fianl comission wow.jpg|Curry =''Trivia''= ---- * Arthur's voice reference is Robert Clotworthy. (Voicing also Jim Raynor from Starcraft, and narrating Ancient Aliens.) * Musical influences: 'Warriors', A Hole in the Sun & The Power of Excalibur. Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Gilnean Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Langley Category:The Eastwatch